Warriors of Love
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: Love life is hard for the Ushiromiyas, especially with the witches making fun of it. What if George and Jessica resigned themselves to become Battler's furnitures to get back at them with the power of love? Love and War! martial arts and street fighting.


Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Period.

Author's note: Well, this time it's about George and Jessica if they become furniture

And why do I write it you ask?

Well, because I am an avid lover of Wulin (world of martial arts, to those less informed), of course! You gotta love those moves, those graceful aggresion, blood spurting like crazy.

And street fighting? Why not?

So it'll deviate from the original umineko, so let this be a warning.

* * *

**Warriors of Love**

**Chapter 2**

Empty. Void. Timeless.

Those are the very words to describe the world where the discarded pieces lie. Motionless they stayed, engorging upon the stillness of death, only to be revived and killed again. Such is the fate of pieces.

But in the middle of the stillness, a handful of golden butterflies stirred.

Ushiromiya Battler, newly crowned Endless Sorcerer appeared like he was there all along. He floated amongst the world of stillness, looking at nothing. His face looked thoughtful and grim.

Now that he had obtained the power of a sorcerer, he had also gained a free access to this world, where he in the past could only visit with the help of the witches.

"So many deaths…ugh…" his eyebrow wrinkled in grief as he saw the scattered bodies floating motionlessly, their colors grey and dull.

Battler looked at his right. There lay Jessica and Kanon. Quite a ways away, George and Shannon lay on top of each other.

"Even in their deaths, they aren't even allowed human treatment."

Virgilia had warned him about coming here, much less trying to move them. Even so, he couldn't forgive himself if he let this go. He'd be just like the freaking witches.

He moved to their side and untangled them manually. But they were so frigid it's like trying to peel cement off a mortar. After a few trials, he gave up and resorted to the new power he gained.

He focused his vision and watched as golden lights surrounded their bodies. Okay, now slowly…slowly.

George and Jessica Ushiromiya, two of Kinzo's grandchildren, which love life is perilous and sometimes unrewarded. . They are people who'd even sacrifice their life for the sake of their loved ones. But their loves are defiled continuously by the witches, seen as nothing more than spices in their cauldron of cruelty.

And now, Battler's well meaning magic unintentionally crept into their soul. Those memories of seeing their loved ones die began to replay in their minds. Tears of rage and gried came to be on their still, horrified faces.

The blood of Ushiromiya began to react with each other. The blood of the mage, Kinzo Ushiromiya, boiled with the newly opened flow of magic they realized during the 4th game, just waiting for the right pull. The golden lights suddenly turned red and blue on Jessica and Maria respectively.

Color began to return to their faces and they retched and moaned. Pain of still blood forcefully reanimated by magic assailed their body. But it wasn't what pained them. It was the images of the many deaths of Shannon and Kanon surging into their brains.

"AAAAARHHH!!!"

"UUOOOOOORRRGGHH!!!"

The two cousins woke. They retched and gasped as they began to take in their surroundings. Then their eyes, still foggy from the tears, spotted a familiar figure albeit wearing a red cloak.

"B-battler?" They both whispered, their lungs still laboring from the lack of oxygen.

"H-how-!?" Battler's eyes widened in surprise. But this was the realm of witches, being surprised for long was him in the past, so he clamped down and assessed the situation. He replayed the games previously and remembered their fight scenes.

"I see, the magic in you activates because of an outside force from my magic."

"Magic? What are you- ah…I see…I remember now."

The two lovers saw their partners still and silent.

"Are they-?" Jessica's tone was that of horror. Her hands were patting Kanon's head.

"Yes, but not in the sense of death in reality. They are, for a better word, suspended."

George fixed his glasses and asked. "But how? I thought we were killed by Beatrice!"

"Yeah, but right now she is gone. And I am here to replace her."

"I see," even while saying that, his gaze was at Shannon, her beloved. "So you are a sorcerer now? And I thought you were the most ignorant of witches in our family."

"What'cha gonna do, right?" He shrugged.

"They are…furnitures. Shannon and Kannon."

Battler nodded grimly, unable to say anything. This was really unexpected.

"So, now that you are a sorcerer, you can make us into them too, right?" Jessica said without looking away from Kanon's handsome face.

"Well, I have the rights, but-"

"The witches played with our feelings, killing them horribly. A furniture gained more power than a normal humans, right? Then make us your furniture. We'll make those witches pay dearly."

Both of them looked at Battler, their eyes a deep well of fury and scorn.

"I see. If that's what you want…"

Battler sat on one of the chairs in the round pavilion where their games usually began. This time though, he was accompanied by Virgilia. Their conversations were unexpectedly animated.

Then she, Furudo Erika appeared. Dlanor and her subordinates standing beside her.

"Hahahahaaaa…Ushiromiya Battleeeer!! Are you ready for the next gaaaame!?"

Battler scoffed after looking at her frizzly hair.

"BUH! Aahahahaha!! Where have you been, Erika? The bad hair salon!?"

Hearing those words, Erika reached for her hair. Damn! I haven't dried it enough yet!

But she wasn't going to take them from him.

"Kill him!" she commanded.

"The game hasn't begun YET," Dlanor protested.

She stomped angrily. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Without saying anything more, Dlanor drew the blue key and lunged at Battler.

The sword stopped short of piercing Battler's neck, but he was smiling a confident smile. He knew that it won't reach him.

A blonde haired girl with a daring grin held the blade in check. On her fists are gauntlets, glowing red with intimidation. They were exerting magic power that rivaled her sword.

The sword trembled as stronger force is exerted, but it didn't move a millimeter more. Truly, the new addition to Battler's furniture is no trifling matter.

"Ushiromiya JESSICA!?" The Head Inquisitor said with a mild surprise.

"What are you doing!? Kill her! You -!"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, the shadow of an expensive leather shoe lined with glowing blue lines was before her face. If the owner wanted to, the brand of the shoe would be the last thing the haughty little girl ever saw.

"I won't do that if I were you," The oldest of Kinzo's grandchildren fixed his glasses with a dignified voice. The warning that came from his mouth was as dangerous as a monarch's passing whim.

Virgilia's mouth was opened quite ungracefully. She had doubts about making these two his furniture. But their ability proved otherwise.

The two factions retreated to their masters. The two cousins returned to his side

"Y-you! You make your cousins into furnitures!?" Erika said, disbelieving.

"Yes, now you are not facing only me. You are facing the power of the Ushiromiya's last generation."

"Hihihii. I love your face when you're angry," Jessica said with a mocking tone.

"Now, now, Jessica. She is an enemy, and should rightly be treated so," George said nonchalantly, "Although her face of surprise are quite laughable."

Furudo Erika was about to retort when the two mischievous witches came to be.

"Aahahah! I see you've made yourself new furnitures, Battler."

Bernkastel's amusement was apparent in her voice. Nothing is better for her than unexpected developments.

"But they look weak. I'm going to test if they're "pop" and "cute", is that okay?"

Wtihout waiting for a reply, she snapped her fingers and two goat butlers appear. Without warning they attacked.

Battler protested. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Heh, goats are supposed to just eat grass," Jessica ducked and avoid the blue blade smoothly. In the same breath she shot the goat's face with her best punch. Before it even fell, she added a good punch into his stomach. Straight, straight, left hook, right hook, uppercut, and finally, a winded up fist rammed its chest. The impact created a circle of red rune which exploded, leaving a gaping hole in where its chest was supposed to be.

"Stttrrriiike!!!" she yelled.

The other goat butler charged from above, expecting to slash George into two. But it was met by George's long leg.

"Oh, you worry too much Battler-kun, we can take care of ourselves."

He withdrew his leg and began to kick relentlessly at it while it is still on the air. Then he jumped high, leaving a trail of blue in his wake. He took its head and slammed it against his knee twice in a second. The goat tried to break free by brandishing its blade, but he had already anticipated this. He caught its arm and crushed it with his other knee.

When the goat's momentum stalled, George focused his power into his leg. A blade of blue burst into existence behind his heel.

"Dragon Swiping Tail!!"

Like a heroic warrior, he brought down the guillotine of his leg down onto the vile monstrosity. The force split the goat butler into perfect half, which smoked slightly by the friction between their magic.

George stood up and fixed his suit with a mocking face. His shoes were still smoking from the blitzing fast moves he just did. After patting his suit down, he returned by Battler's seat.

"HUAAAHAHAHAHA!! Impressive, truly impressive. Even though you're mere furnitures, the quality of Ushiromiya blood makes all the difference!" Lambdadelta clapped happily. "This will make a great game!"

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken," George started.

"This is not the power of Ushiromiya blood or shit like that," Battler continued.

Jessica folded her arms haughtily. "Yeah. And it sure isn't the Golden Witch's power."

"Then what is it!?" Erika's fury was grating on her nerves, and she blurted out the question without caring she was in front of her creator.

The three cousins smiled. Their lips parted in conjunction like a well orchestrated choir.

**"This is the power of love!"**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Kikikik, how'd ya like them cousins?

I'm still thinking if I'm to continue this, so please review.


End file.
